In a wireless local area network, a Basic Service Set (BSS) needs to cover a large range, and besides, some stations with limited power (battery power supply) exist; therefore, when battery performance of these stations deteriorates (insufficient power supply), data sent from these stations cannot arrive at an Access Point (AP). Therefore, a relay needs to be introduced to assist in communication of these stations.
In the prior art, a procedure in which a Relay is specified for a station that requires a relay is provided. This solution is to set a fixed Relay for a station that requires a relay, and then all data sent by the station is forwarded by the relay.
In the prior art, a process in which a station and a Relay are connected is given, while there is no process, in which the station and the Relay communicate after the connection. In addition, in a solution in which a fixed Relay is set in the prior art, when a Relay station moves, which changes a network topology structure, another Relay station needs to be specified for a Station (STA). When the network topology structure changes quickly, connection needs to be established repeatedly for the conventional solution, resulting in low efficiency.